The invention relates to a measuring and marking tool for a gas turbine nozzle and, more particularly, to a tool and method for measuring and marking a trailing edge position of a gas turbine nozzle segment relative to a radial line from engine center.
When measuring the throat opening and pitch between trailing edges of adjacent nozzles, the datum that is commonly used is the airfoil trailing edge. If the trailing edge is damaged or blended during repair or operation, the trailing edge can no longer be relied on to be at the correct angle or position relative to assembly drawings.
It would be desirable to have a device and method capable of checking the position and attitude of the trailing edges prior to measurement of the throat area and harmonics. It is also desirable to enable airfoils to be accurately marked such that they could then be cut back after weld restoration to nominal position and for all the airfoil trailing edges in the set to be trimmed consistently such that the pitches between adjacent airfoil trailing edges is maintained consistently.